Dreams: Psychic
by The Lady of the Night
Summary: Some of the dragons have been dreaming. Are they the future, past or the present? this story take places 3-4 years after the final battle.
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: the characters other than CLAMP's + the story belongs to me (wish I  
own Subaru-kun for dessert, *nyum, but i don't unfortunately, oh well, I  
torture him in my fic instead *evil grin*)

Warnings: This fic takes place 3-4 years after the final battle.  
Everything before the X manga volume 8 remain the same (including TYOB), after  
volume 9 would be my own alter setting. Everyone's alive except Kotori. There  
would be NO shonen ai or Yaoi, though some scenes you might find them inclined  
to shonen ai. I will change some couples...aw don't get dissapointed yet, I  
promise I will torture them good ^^ This is an AU story so, prepare for OOC.   
What else? Oh I have bad grammar and bad direction on story telling. ^_^;;

You've been warned!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dreams: Psychic  
C & P by G. Arnet Stone -aka- The Lady of the Night, 2001

[Oh my life is changing everyday...   
In every possible way...   
And though my dreams...   
It's never quite as it seems...   
Never quite as it seems

- Cranberries "Dreams" ]

Layer 00: Prelude 

On the surface of the water, a shadowy figure was standing like a ghost, silhouetted by the silvery moon. The thick mist was hovering above the surface of the water, around the figure, savoring the delicate skin like ice blades. 

Only her eyes reflected the shades of purple with golden tint. The wind was playing her long hair, whispering sweet words, which meant nothing to her.

[ She smiled...

...A secretive smile ]

Slowly the shadow faded along with the rose petals.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Layer I: Dreams

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A secret, a mystery, sealed in its slumber. Only its scents lingered trough the park, but its self still hidden beyond the shadows of the darkness. Who would think to wake this treasured beauty from its sleep? 

One dared, and he was the chosen guardian of the tree. 

It was said that the tree has the will to control the mind, the body, the soul of its protector, but what about the heart? 

...

A green eyed man walked further into the park. He walked calmly yet determinedly, he knew where to go and what he came for. The trees' leaves made disturbing sounds as he walked pass them, as if they knew why he came, but they could only watch without saying anything. 

Silence greeted him in one place he knew too well; knowing that when he stepped in the illusion would begin. 

And it did.

A wave of magic washed through his thin frame, a silent wall enclosed around him, enveloping him with a deadly embrace. He strengthened his inner barrier, lessening the impact between the dark magic and his being. 

A sakura petal brushed against his cheek, savoring the gentle warm skin. Like a lover's kiss, soft and lingering. The scent was alluring like he could taste it, like drunken wine, bitter sweet. 

In the corner of his eyesight, there was... a Sakura tree in full blossom. Rich with beauty and exotic grace, but sadly, colored by unseen blood.

A tall, handsome man leaned against the tree trunk, smiling coldly as usual at his prey. His eye glint behind his black glasses.

Their eyes locked in a strange tension. It was the battle of will. 

"Subaru-kun."

"Seishirou-san," replied the younger man.

"What brings you here?" asked Seishirou. "Fulfilling your wish I suppose." He chuckled.

Subaru stared silently at his nemesis then replied calmly, "You don't know my true wish, Seishirou-san."

"Do I not?"

"You think you know everything, Seishirou-san. But the truth is, you don't."

"Touchy. I will see to that." Seishirou smirked, "and why are you here? I have no all day."

"...Last night I dreamt, of you..." paused Subaru, "locked in one's embrace..."

Seishirou smiled slightly, "Jealous, Subaru-kun?" he teased. "I never knew you'd be jealous with my partner...I'm sure I..."

"It's not that boy, Seishirou-san," Subaru snapped irritably. "And it didn't end there either. I saw blood from your body."

Taken a back at that, Seishirou went silent and his smile disappeared.

Subaru looked away, "I came here for a warning, and that's that." He looked at Seishirou again, "no one fulfills my wish but I." Then he turned around and disappeared behind the darkness of the illusive veil, leaving Seishirou alone with his own thoughts. 

...

Subaru took a drag. Smoking was bad, he knew. Kamui would be furious. He knew that too. But ending this dreadful day without one would strip him of his control. 

After his encounter with Seishirou, he got to his apartment. It was already 11 PM. 

To think about it, it was pointless to meet Seishirou anyway. Rushing from Kyoto to Tokyo to meet the older man right away. Subaru felt stupid now. Even if he /had/ to go to Tokyo, but it was for his next job. Why would he need to see him /again/?

The air tonight was humid from the evening rain. Water dripped from the ceiling down into the window of his room. 

He lounged on his white-sheeted bed. It was a plain bed with a thin white blanket with a stuffed pillow. He looked around the emptiness of his room. It was so much like him, this room. Dull.

He took another drag and feeling a little bit more in control.

Subaru recalled his encounter with Seishirou again and how cold his heart was. Because he had to be cold to deal with the assassin, or he would be toyed with again.

Their game would never end...he knew that.

He took one last drag and put out the light.

The night was chilly to the bone; yet, he got used to it. He yawned in exhaustion, not from the body. No. He was tired, inside his mind. 

Subaru lay back against the wall, exhaling. He didn't tell Seishirou the absolute truth. His complete dream. Not that he wanted to.

Subaru exhaled again.

The dream was still too vague even for him. Only flashes of hands, entwined, passionate kisses, a warm lover's embrace, under the Sakura tree. Between who and whom... he only recognized Seishirou. He flushed and recognized the body was warm with sticky blood. And that was when he woke up.

The misty memory sent a shiver through his veins. 

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to get some sleep without that horrid dream again. He needed as much sleep as he could. 

...

She looked down into the reflection of the glass. She knelt down as she touched the ice-cold mirror, which reflected back to her what she didn't want to see.

[The Future]

Two men, one with hazy gray eyes and the other one with the same color but with one eye darker. 

She was keeping her eyes on the two young men, as the older man and the younger man loved each other. Embracing in a passionate encounter without losing their focus on how would end.

And then...

Blood.

Always began this way. Always ended this way. It hurt. No matter how much she wanted to change the future, it would /never/ change. She has no power, no right, to get involved.

She closed her mind and the mirror blurred. Clenching her fist and halting herself from screaming, she wiped the mirror once again. It showed her another reality...

[The Present]

Two men, one in gray emerald green eye and the other one is the color of darker gray.

*Interesting. * 

She pursed her lips in amusement.

She was surprise to see the change of [The Present] as much as seeing the young innocent boy became a handsome young man. Truth to be told, it was never like this. He has never been there. Pretty...green emerald eye... such an innocent young man with complex feelings, though now the green was darker. 

She always marveled those eyes that were clear windows for her to see the owner's soul. Such expressive eyes. Within the eyes, she saw the sadness... regret... angry... then... the love... and compassion. Oh she had seen him before in another time, in another reality, [The past]. She never thought that he would exist in [The Present].

*Interesting. *

The /present/ had changed. She mused. All she had to do was just wait. Maybe...maybe, she could get involved after all. Maybe, this time, she could change [The Future].

Her eyes sparkled with joy and hope.

/ I'll do anything to change his _future _. Anything/

...

She woke up, breathing hard. She clenched the bed sheet tightly and brought it to her chest as if, the blanket could protect her. Those dreams again. She hasn't seen those dreams for years. Her back felt damp from cold sweat. 

"Sakura-chan? Daijobu ka?"

"Ah...daijobu...Kero-chan. Domo-arigato."

Kerberos in his chibi form frowned in silent worry. He flew from his comfortable little pillow to Sakura's side.

"Are you sure?" Kero-chan asked again.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay, Kero-chan." Sakura gave the stuffed animal a faint smile, "Just had a disturbing dream that's all."

Kero-chan twitched, "A dream?" His expression was now full of worry. He knew whenever Sakura had one of her /disturbing/ dreams, something would come up, and he didn't like it one bit. It has been a few years since her last dream, of Eriol. That was the last. And what in the world was this dream about?

"What did you see?"

Sakura frowned before answering Kero-chan's question, "I...don't remember."

"What?" Kero-chan frowned deeper.

Sakura faced Kero-chan, "I really don't remember."

"Hmm." 

The door opened slowly, "Sakura, daijobu ka?"

Kero-chan lay on Sakura's bed quickly as he glanced to the young man.

"Hai, Onii-chan. I'm alright."

Touya came in, and sat on the bed beside Kero. "Having a nightmare Sakura? I could hear your screams down the hall. Lucky dad isn't here or he would worried sick."

"I'm alright, onii-chan. It was just a dream."

Touya brushed a lock of hair from her pale face, somewhat unconvinced. She was sweating in this cold weather? He was really worried now.

"It's okay," she told him again.

"You want to tell me what you dreamt?"

"I want to, but the thing is... I... can't remember." Sakura smiled sheepishly. 

Touya quirked an eyebrow. "I will go down and get you a hot chocolate okay?" He kissed her brow. 

"Okay, onii-chan."

As the door closed, Sakura and Kero-chan looked at each other again.

"Try to get some sleep, after you drink Touya's famous chocolate milk, you will feel better, Sakura-chan. Let's not think about it for a while."

"Yeah, sure thing, Kero-chan."

...

Kamui had a disturbing dream; it was more vivid, unlike the other similar dreams. It was not like he didn't know Seishirou, but he never had any dream of him until now. To his utter relief, the one who really caught his attention was the shadow behind the Sakura tree. A young girl who was as still as a shadow. He saw her crying but couldn't recall what her face looked like.

The dream ended as blood spilled and she screamed.

He woke up and gripped the bed sheets tightly. 

The dream again. It has been two fucking weeks. He barely knew the Sakurazukamori. He didn't understand why he has been dreaming the assassin. 

That he couldn't answer. He wished he could tell Subaru about this. Maybe they could talk something out. But Kamui decided against the idea. Subaru was probably busy and he didn't want to disturb the young Sumeragi.

Kamui sighed and leaned against the pillow. He wiped his face to ease the tension.

He took a big breath and glanced at the clock near his dresser, 4 am. Might as well he go take a shower and go get ready for school...he meant class. He did graduate high school and pre-college in 4 years.

Kamui rose up from his comfortable bed which was decorated nicely with modern deco style, simple and yet elegant black. With white striped blue sheet (which crumpled under his grown body) with matching pillows. 

He went to his dresser and picked his uniform. Walking slowly, he went to the bathroom.

...

Yuzuriha woke up lazily. What a dream, she thought. She wasn't that concerned about it anyway. Only sadness seeing someone she barely knew is killed. And the weird thing was, the guy with Seishirou wasn't Subaru. Since she knew the connection between the Sumeragi and the Sakurazukamori. 

Yuzuriha stretched out and lay on her comfortable peach colored bed. Her room was as much the same as Kamui's with the addition of feminine touch for mirror and little tables for her accessories. Hey, she was a young woman now!

She looked at the Batz-Batz Maru clock on the wall, 4:20 am. *Gee, morning already? * She decided to get up to prepare breakfast. It was her turn anyway. But...shower first.

She grabbed her uniform from the chair, which she had prepared last night. 

She hummed 'Forever Love' softly as she entered the bathroom and... screamed, which, woke up the entire apartment, namely, the other two residents staying there, Sorata and Arashi.

Sorata and Arashi rushed to aid Yuzuriha, thinking that she was in trouble or something.

They found out eventually that Yuzuriha had entered the bathroom with Kamui in it, only with towel wrapped around his waist.

Kamui's face reddened, trapped in a situation like this. 

Yuzuriha's too, but with shame. She covered her red face. "Sorrrrrryyyyyyyyyy!"

Sorata laughed hard at the duo.

A smile crept on Arashi's lips as she pushed Yuzuriha away from the situation and went down the stair.

...

Subaru knocked on the door. In a few seconds, it opened with a grinning Sorata.

Subaru quirked an eyebrow upon Sorata's expression, which was more genki with that funny suppressed laughter on his face. 

"What's wrong?" asked Subaru as he entered.

"Oh, young missy here..." Sorata pointed at an embarrassed-girl-dressed-in-her-uniform who was sitting on the chair in the dining table, "Had seen how /manly/ Kamui is." He snickered.

"Huh?" Subaru's expression was clueless.

Ignoring both Yuzuriha's and Kamui's embarrassment, Sorata continued his chattering, "You should see the way..."

"Cut it, Sorata. You are embarrassing them," said Arashi.

"Why not? I know I would like to see my sweet Arashi in the bathroom with just a to-..." Before he could finish his sentence, Arashi gave him a pinch in his abdomen, which brought the effect of a howling monk.

Subaru shook his head in amazement. Those two had been like that for few years. Then he noticed the two younger kids, teenagers, he corrected, were munching their food in silence.

Subaru patted Yuzuriha and Kamui lightly on their shoulders and gave them a reassuring smile before getting himself some breakfast.

Since Subaru was older than any of them there and he had a job as a sorcerer, he gave some of his money to his four comrades in exchange for home cooking meals, three times a day and a place to stay if he visits Tokyo, anytime. The other four didn't mind, they told him so many times he didn't have to pay. With Imonoyama's generosity of Sorata and Arashi's job in CLAMP Campus, they could afford a place and a nice living. But being a Sumeragi, he had to do something for them too. 

They continued their breakfast in peace with some light conversations, with the additional of several thwacking sounds.

*She sure has the hots for me, * thought Sorata as he winced painfully at Arashi's assaults.

Oh you didn't know the half of it, boy.

...

In another part of the city...

A car pulled over in front of the gate of CLAMP Gakuen Senior High School. The elegant car was a green arcadia Subaru WRX, built for race with the combination of speed and style. The driver, who was the owner, was a young woman in her early twenties. Her red ruby eyes were sharp with intelligence of a business- woman. Her beauty was complete with her long light curled brown hair, which framed her face nicely. 

"We're here..." she said as-a-matter-of-facts in soft tone.

"Hai." Came the short reply from a younger girl in the passenger seat next to her. 

The young woman glanced at the young girl, and once again felt drawn to her innocent beauty. Her long black hair shone brightly in dark brown highlights, matching the soft glowed blue orbs of her eyes. She was just like her little sister. The young woman chuckled slightly at the thought. *No wonder he likes her so much, * mused the young woman. *Such exotic beauty. A rare gem indeed. * 

The young girl gathered all her books and belonging. "Arigato, Fionn-san," she said with her sweet innocent smile which once again captivated Fionn's eyes. She couldn't help it. It was in her genes to like beautiful things. 

Fionn smiled in return and replied, "No problem, Hyourin-san." 

"Can you give him my best regards, Fionn-san?"

"Sure." Fionn nodded knowingly. Fionn's eyes were glinting mischievously, which made the younger girl blushed in crimson. "After all, it was his request." Fionn giggled slightly. 

Hyourin blushed some more and clumsily opened the door. 

She bowed once again once she got out. Fionn nodded politely at her with the smile still on her lips and drove off. 

Hyourin turned to see her new school and whistled in amazement. "It's bigger than my old school!" She just hoped she could get much fun here like in her old school. She still missed them. 

She took a deep breath and entered the biggest school in Japan. 

...

Later that evening...

A young man leaned against the tree trunk under the soft ray of sunlight. His beautiful purple eyes glanced around the fountain with the funny gold fish in the center of it. His searching eyes found nothing. 

He was late for his appointment, which worried him for some reason. 

The young man smiled in relief. "Thank you Kami-sama! She's not here yet. I couldn't imagine if you turned into..."

His words were cut as a familiar voice spoke up loudly from behind him, "Turn to WHAT? Kamui-chan?"

He turned to faced the now irritated young girl "O...o...spoke too soon..."

Yuzuriha glared at the now shrinking boy. "Tell me, Kamui-chan, I can turn to what?" said Yuzuriha, sweetly with dangerous glints in her eyes. 

Kamui sweated and swallowed hard.

"Nothing, nothing!!! You're a sweet girl and... and beautiful yeah that's it! You won't turn into a monstrous dea- ops...!" Kamui clapped his both hands on his mouth. He sure talked a lot. 

Yuzuriha's eyes burned golden red, "WHAT???????" 

She raised her fist and was about to give him a good punch when God decided to let Kamui live another day. A sweet gentle voice interrupted them. 

"Sumimasen..."

The two teens turned back to see who was the intruder. A shy looking girl was standing solemnly not far from where they stood from the direction Yuzuriha came. 

She held their gaze calmly and blushed with the shades of red. "I don't mean to interrupt, but..." she started slowly.

"Meian-chan!!!" exclaimed Yuzuriha (with a little writing on the side of her head: completely forgot about her because of Kamui). "Gomen nasai, Meian-chan! Kamui-chan has a bit of tendency to make me extremely out of control." Yuzuriha smiled at her friend and quickly glared back at Kamui. Kamui smiled sheepishly in response. 

Meian giggled slyly, "You two are so cute. I'm so glad to meet such lovely faces." She smiled secretively. 

Kamui and Yuzuriha blushed.

"Ah...Gomen nasai, I forgot to introduce myself! Where are my manners! My name is Hyourin Meian, pleased to meet you." She bowed politely. 

Kamui bowed in return and introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet such a pretty girl too, "he added. 

Yuzuriha smirked and said, "She's new in my class. Look but don't touch."

"I'm not!" Kamui smirked back.

"I know you will! Yuzuriha stuck out her tongue.

Meian giggled shyly.

There was someone chuckled from behind them too. That someone tapped Kamui's shoulder from behind, "Good evening, Kamui and Yuzu-chan."

Yuzuriha leaped in delight, "Waiiii! Subaru-san!" Yuzuriha cried out loud and bounced energetically. "What are you doing here?"

Subaru's green eye grew wider as he chuckled at Yuzuriha's cheerfulness. "I have to meet someone to discuss about a job. I supposed to meet him here but he called and wanted to meet somewhere else," said Subaru. "I decided to walk around upon waiting for him, but I met you instead."

The Subaru noticed a young girl behind Yuzuriha. "Say, who is she?" question the young Sumeragi.

"Oh, she's my new classmate! Meian-chan, this is Sumeragi Subaru," introduced Yuzuriha.

Meian bowed slightly, "Hyourin Meian desu, nice to meet you!" 

"Sumeragi Subaru, nice to meet you too." Subaru bower politely. Subaru looked at Yuzuriha's new friend closely, but before he could inspect the younger girl, Kamui yelled and waved his hand. 

"Hey! Fuuma, Nataku! Over here!" 

The two former Dragons of Earth soon joined the crowd. Nataku put his best smile at Kamui and the others. Strangely he had managed to develop human emotion through the years of living with his comrades. He liked the feeling and currently developed a new feeling toward a certain Dragon. 

Yuzuriha continued to introduce Meian with the two Angels. 

"It's like a reunion, ne?" sighed Kamui happily. 

Since his last fateful encounter with the dark Kamui, everyone had left and went on with their lives. Kamui, Yuzuriha, Arashi and Sorata were still staying at the same house and going to CLAMP Campus. Kamui went to pre-college in CLAMP Campus branch. Yuzuriha went to CLAMP high school. Sorata and Arashi went to post graduate and working side jobs. The other Seals, like Seiichirou, went back to his family and continued to work as an editor. Subaru went back to Kyoto as the head of Sumeragi clan but occasionally visited them in Tokyo or because of his job. 

Nataku, Fuuma and Kusanagi lived in Togakushi Shrine, rebuilt. Sometimes Nataku and Fuuma went out with Kamui for a movie or something. Kakyou was taken back to the hospital for medical care, alive and well. Satsuki and Yuuto continued working with the government, with Satsuki attending college or rather, just taking tests to graduate so she could earn a degree. 

"Yes, a small reunion," agreed Subaru. He was always cherished his time with his friends, especially Kamui and Yuzuriha. If only he could put the past behind and get along with a certain assassin. He greeted his teeth silently at the memory from a few days ago. 

They soon involved in some good conversation, with Fuuma teasing Kamui sometimes and Yuzuriha's bouncy attitude. Yuzuriha kept urging her new friend to join their chattering. Meian replied with shy words and innocent smiles. 

Subaru then have the time to look at the young girl after his musing over Seishirou was over. Once again, he felt a funny feeling every time he laid his green and silver eyes on Meian. She was beautiful with a sweet smile. Even do, there was something about her that was not right. Subaru couldn't tell what, but he sensed a strange aura within her, different from the Dragons, different from other people.

Meian alternated her gaze from Yuzuriha to Subaru, as Yuzuriha was busy talking with Kamui and Fuuma with Nataku occasionally join the conversation. She held his gaze in such a manner; Subaru got caught up staring at her eyes as if she had hypnotized him. Meian smiled at him with her blue orbs having a deep moist expression of cold water. 

Subaru shuddered at the contact. He knew he had seen those eyes before, but he couldn't remember at all. 

Meian focused her attention back to Yuzuriha as the over energetic girl asked her about the homework for today.

Subaru shook his head slightly and decided to think about that later. He has his mind occupied with his exorcising job, why bother a strange young girl. He glanced at his watch and realized it was almost the time to meet with the contact for his next job.   
  
"Would you guys like to go to Karen's café? I have a meeting someone about my next job there. We can talk more comfortably," said Subaru.

"Karen's café? Okay! Let's go!" exclaimed Yuzuriha.

- [ Tsuzuku ] -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Layer I

1. Finished: 170201

Credits: to Sumeragi Aoi, Isman, Melissa Koh & Cleo Tan for proofreading the first and second chapter.

Thank you for reading. 

R & R + C & C please, domo-arigato

L,  
The Lady of the Night  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A single eternal rose is such a deadly beautiful flower.   
Red like blood, frail like a thousand shattered glass of dreams.   
Such rare exotic beauty exists only to be cursed and damned forever.  
Frozen in eternal beauty.  
http://LuneNautique.net 


	2. Kiss from A Rose

Disclaimer: All CLAMP characters belong to them and their partner. Other characters and the story belong to me. 

Warnings: A little bit violence, but I try to minimize the fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dreams: Psychic  
C & P by G. Arnet Stone -aka- The Lady of the Night, 2001

[ Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
- Seal "Kiss from a Rose" ]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Layer II: Kiss from a Rose

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a short moment, they arrived in a small peaceful place within CLAMP campus. The old building was small but comfortable, really fit for a small café. It was two stories building with the old San Francisco style kind of building or those old apartments in west Europe, with small potted plants lining along the wall. A signage was hanging on the front door with calligraphy written on it, [Bara no Yume], literally translated as 'The Dreams of the Roses'. 

Yuzuriha always thought the name Karen had chosen was good and romantic. Everyone agreed with her. She entered the cafe, followed by Kamui, Fuuma and Nataku then Meian and Subaru right behind her. 

Upon seeing the name, Meian's eyes suddenly grew cold. Her mind wandered somewhere else, in another time another place. She shook her head slowly as she moved in with the others. No one noticed Meian's sudden change of mood, but Subaru felt it. He /was/ a top Sorcerer of Japan after all. He was empathic to shifting auras than any other Dragons. Subaru was looking at Meian's back when her aura changed. The aura was cold and empty that brushed through his mind and made him shiver. He fought any question he wanted to ask and decided to act normal as the cold aura only lasted for a second or two. Besides, it wasn't polite to ask someone he just met and barely knew. 

Karen looked up at the sound of the doorbell and smiled upon seeing so many Dragons in her café today. "What a surprise, Kamui, Yuzuriha, Fuuma, Nataku AND Subaru?" greeted the former waitress. 

"What brings you all here?" asked Karen as she gave the closest Dragon a warm embrace. 

Subaru's face turned bright red. They have known each other for a long time but Subaru wasn't accustomed to the way Karen greeted him. Karen turned and gave each Yuzuriha and Kamui sisterly hugs. Karen also hugged Nataku and a light kiss on his forehead. She always thought of them as her younger siblings (or children). Karen hugged Fuuma last. 

Fuuma chuckled teasingly, "Why? No kiss for me?" He glanced at Nataku; "I envy you for that kiss, Nataku."

Karen giggled seductively and poked Fuuma's head slightly, "Don't tease him. You know that's a sisterly kiss! You're such a naughty boy, Fuuma."

Fuuma teased back, "Why, It would be such a honor to have a kiss from such a lovely lady like yourself."

They laughed and Meian smiled lightly at the play, leaving Nataku completely in innocent clueless. 

"Please sit down, there's not much people today, I can take your orders and still be able to talk with you," said Karen.

"Then we're going to sit on the bar," said Subaru.

"I was going to suggest you that," giggled Karen.

"I hope we're not interrupting your work," said Subaru as he pulled a chair for himself.

"Don't worry about it," said Karen. She went to the opposite side of the bar. "There're a couple of students doing part time to help me manage the café. I hardly do anything at all except making the drinks."

Subaru smiled at that. "How's Aoki-san?" asked Subaru casually.

Karen's head turned away slightly, "He's fine, just busy I guess." She turned back at Subaru, "But he's fine. Don't worry!" beamed Karen with a false smile.

Subaru gave her a suspicious look and asked worriedly, "Karen-san? 

"Aw, come one everyone! Please sit down," said Karen cheerfully seeing the other still standing near the door, with soft conversation. 

Subaru noted that Karen was avoiding him and his question and had disturbed her over something. Subaru glanced at Kamui and Yuzuriha who had realized Karen's false cheer. They gaze back at him helplessly. Fuuma glanced a bit but kept silence since he barely knew the lady. Nataku as usual, was lost. He couldn't read people's expressions yet. Subaru looked at Meian's expression but found nothing except blankness. 

Subaru then decided to ask Karen later.

Everyone then took their seats with Subaru in one end and Nataku in the other end. Nataku sat beside Fuuma with Kamui in the other side. Yuzuriha settled between Subaru and Kamui. Subaru glanced at Meian and offered the seat next to him for her since there was no more seat after Nataku. Meian thanked the young Sumeragi and sat down.

Karen looked at the pretty young girl for a moment before asking, "and you are?"

"Hyourin Meian desu. Hajimemashite, Karen-san." 

"Nice to meet you too." Karen smiled warmly at Meian.

Meian smiled. Somehow, the woman in front of her reminded her of Fionn. 

"What would you like to order?" asked Karen.

Meian took the menu from the table, and read it for a brief moment, "Uhm... I'll have one chocolate ice cream, please."

Karen listed it quickly on her notepad. She glanced at Subaru, "And you would like a special Latte as usual, ne?" Karen winked at him and smiled. 

Subaru grinned and nodded.

Yuzuriha and Kamui were looking at the menu together, which was a very tempting list. Yuzuriha had sprouted her cat's ears again, and wiggled her tail, which earned some odd looks from the other customers, but she didn't care. 

"I would like one ice cream sundae," said Fuuma. "What about you Nataku?" He glanced at his fellow Angel.

"Uhm, I don't think I'll order anything, Fuuma. I need to go soon."

Fuuma quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? Where are you going? I thought you didn't have any plan for this evening."

Everybody in the bar glanced at him, which make him feel uneasy. 

"I'm sorry Fuuma-kun. But I promised."

"Ooh, maybe Nataku has a date, ne Nataku-san?" teased Karen.

"It's not like _that_ Karen-san. I don't even know her," protested the Bioroid. 

"_Her _? Wow, since when you have interest in girls, Nataku?" asked Fuuma, merely curious. 

Nataku blushed faintly or something more like it. "A...I have to go now." He stood up clumsily and went out.

The other dragons just shook their heads in amazement.

"Can I have one banana split, Karen-san?" asked Yuzuriha as she turned her attention back to the menu.

"Make that two," said Kamui.

"One chocolate ice cream, one latte, two banana splits, and one ice cream sundae coming up."

Yuzuriha glanced at Subaru, "So what is this job?"

"Well, I have some reports of various strange cases in CLAMP Gakuen area. I called Imonoyama-san this morning and he said I could look around the campus. Takamura-san will help me as soon as he's off work. I should meet him in another..." Subaru glanced at his watch again, "Thirty minutes or so."

"What case anyway? Seems serious," said Yuzuriha.

"I'm not _sure_ yet. But Hinoto-san said it might has something to do with the Psychic Tournament in CLAMP Gakuen this year."

"Honto? Is the tournament _that_ serious?" Yuzuriha glanced at Kamui in worry.

"Not sure, but it's better to look. Why? What's wrong?"

"Uhm...." Yuzuriha eyed Kamui again. Kamui turned his gaze away from the Sumeragi questioning eyes. 

Finally Fuuma answered Subaru's question; "Kamui registered for the tournament yesterday."

"WHAT?" Subaru looked at Kamui, "And you didn't TELL me?"

"I tried, but you're busy. Gomen nasai, Subaru-kun." Kamui shrugged and feeling guiltily.

"Oh well, it's okay I guess, but promise me you'll be careful. I have a very funny feeling about this. And I don't like it." Subaru gave up the matter. Kamui was not sixteen anymore. 

"No worries, Subaru-kun." Kamui smiled in relief. He knew his friend would understand without his explanation. Subaru respect him and his decision. It was enough.

"Speaking of which, who's your first opponent, Kamui?" asked Fuuma.

"I think my first opponent is Sorata. He told me last night." Kamui smiled grimly. 

Subaru paused, "_Him _? I wonder why..."  
"Something to do with the hidden Ise Shrine maiden, I might say." Karen placed the orders.

Everybody sweat-dropped. 

"That was obvious."

Karen looked at Kamui and folded her hands on her chest. "How about you, Kamui, what is your reason? You are not that kind of guy who's into this 'psychic' stuff." Karen gave him a teasing smile.

"Yeah, Kamui! You never told me what it is!" exclaimed Yuzuriha.

Fuuma chuckled loudly, which earned a big glare from Kamui.

"I won't tell!" Kamui glowered.

"AWWwwwwww, onegai, Kamui! Tell us tell us!" Yuzuriha wiggled her tail again, and another odd glance from the other customers.

"No waaayyy!"

"Awwwwww Kamui-chan!!!"

Kamui closed his ears and shut his eyes. Yuzuriha's pleading and tearful eyes were the last thing he wanted to see. 

Yuzuriha grunted.

The other dragons laughed at the duo.

"Ne, Yuzu-chan, I'm sure Kamui has a reason he couldn't tell you yet," spoke Meian, calling Yuzuriha's name with her nickname since the girl insisted earlier. 

Yuzuriha glanced at her new friend; "Yeah...I guess you're right." Yuzuriha slumped back. Once again, Meian saved Kamui. Meian smiled slightly and gave good comments on the café.

Karen smiled in return at her compliment. 

"Good evening!" said Karen as the doorbell clang again. 

A young woman and a young man entered the cafe and sat down in the nearest table.

"Hime-sama and Taishi-sama," exclaimed Subaru in recognition. 

"Who?" asked Yuzuriha.

"The young man is the heir of White Cross clan, the most powerful foundation in the world with Imonoyama foundation close behind. It said their power can even influence the governments around the world," said Subaru.

"He's kakkoi!!" said Yuzuriha.

Subaru chuckled, "He's taken, Yuzuriha. The young woman is his fiancée."  
"Aw shucks, why are good guys are always taken?" said Yuzuriha.

Karen sighed, "Good men are either taken or gay."

Suddenly the young women looked up from the menu. Her eyes met theirs. They quickly turned away and pretended to be busy with each other but they could still see the couple from the mirror behind Karen. The young woman threw a knowing smile and her silver-bluish-purple eyes flashed in bright lights. She turned her attention to the menu again.

"She's beautiful," said Fuuma, Kamui while Subaru nodded in agreement.

"They make such a lovely couple," Karen sighed in adoration.

"Yes, the man is handsome and the girl is beautiful," said Fuuma.

"What are they doing here?" asked Yuzuriha.

"Isn't it obvious? The tournament of course," said Subaru.

"Oh yeah, baka me, hehehehe," said Yuzuriha.

"Are they going to enter the tournament? They seem powerful," said Kamui.

"I don't think so," Subaru paused, "they don't like publicity much."

The young woman stood up and walked to their direction, passing by them, to the woman's restroom.

Meian's hands shook. She clamped her hands on her lap quickly to avoid people seeing.

"Hime-sama's power sure is awesome. I shivered to the bone," commented Subaru. *Her aura us strong yet controlled by will. Amazing. *

"Yeah," agreed Fuuma and Kamui.

"The aura is different," said Yuzuriha.

"The type of psychic is different, Yuzu-chan," said Subaru.

The moment passed as they silently enjoy their order.

The minutes passed with soft chattering and laughter among the Dragons and Meian. They asked many things at Meian and she answered them politely and as little as possible. 

"Where do you come from?" asked Subaru.

"I was born in Kyoto."

"Hey, that's where Subaru's from!" exclaimed Yuzuriha.

Meian chuckled, "but I didn't stay there long though. When I was 15 or so I moved out to pursue my" Meian paused to find a suitable word, "studies." 

"That's cool!" said Yuzuriha. "Where did you go? And what did you learn?"

Meian's head fell side way a little as if she was thinking or tying to remember, "Uhm, I went to a couple of countries...and studied History and other stuff."

"Sugoi! Is it fun?" Yuzuriha seemed not to pay any attention on Meian's hesitation in the whole conversation. 

Subaru frowned but said nothing. 

Meian smiled sadly, "It is, but I travel so much that I've started to miss my friends."

"Aw, sorry to hear that."

Meian smiled at Yuzuriha. "It's okay. I went to CLAMP campus now since I heard the school is good and I got to meet new friends like you and Kamui."

Yuzuriha blushed and laughed, "Ahahaha, it's nothing really." 

Meian shared Yuzuriha's friendly laughter, "I hope I can stay longer this time."

The conversation was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a young man.

"Sorata-san?" said Karen. She stared across the window and saw him dressed in a black shirt, standing broadly with a grim smile plastered on his face. 

"What?" they glanced back and saw Sorata standing on the opposite road of the building, holding a card for the tournament. 

"Your first battle, Kamui-chan! Good luck!" said Karen earnestly, though she was a little bit worried. 

"Aw....so soon?" Kamui groaned but stood up from his seat anyway.

The Dragons and Meian went out.

"Hahahahahahaha!!!" Sorata's laughter roared in self confidence, which irked Kamui a little bit. 

"I will beat you!" Sorata said, "For the wish of my loveeeeeee!" cried Sorata as he made a victory sign. The other dragons sweat dropped in embarrassment. Such a bold statement from the Kansai monk, but luckily Arashi wasn't there or she would have already whacked the genki monk to the ground before the tournament even started. 

"Arisugawa Sorata, Psychic Fighter!!!" A mini device came out from the ground. Sorata plugged the card in. It made an identification sound.

"Shirou Kamui, Psychic Fighter." Kamui also plugged his card in a similar device near him. 

The reason why the tournament was held in CLAMP campus was because of the convenient location and the pop up devices around the campus, courtesy of the Imonoyama foundation. 

The devices made a /pip/ sound [ Identification: correct ]

The ground opened and four poles set up in each corner of the battlefield. Street walkers gathered because this event was now a well-known trend not to be missed. Sorata set up a kekkai, which took the cube-shape. Each corner of the cube-shaped kekkai touched the poles. Different from the old kekkai, which made everything illusions except the fighters, this kekkai was more like a protection barrier. The poles acted as channels to improve the barrier so people could still see without being affected by the fight. The battlefield had its own purpose on channeling with the kekkai, which protected the ground and zero the gravity. 

Kamui and Sorata stood against each other in mid air. 

*I won't lose.* Kamui's face hardened. A fighting spirit was reflected through his blazing purple eyes.

*Arashi.* Sorata smiled confidently, *I'm not going to lose to Kamui. My reason to fight is...*

[ Ready... ]

*My reason is...

[ Hajime! ]

*Arashi.*

They both crashed at each other, fist to fist. A surge of power sparked between the two. They took two jump steps back.

"Pretty good!" complimented Sorata.

Kamui smiled, "You're not bad yourself."

"That one blast was very good," commented Subaru.

"Yeah, powerful. Sorata must've trained hard for this tournament." Yuzuriha clapped her hands together.

"Well, you know what love can do," stated Karen.

And the battle continued. Somehow, Sorata was one breath faster than Kamui. These maybe because Sorata was so eager to win and Kamui was hesitate against his friend. 

Sorata did give Kamui a hard time as some minutes passed. The older man had given him several direct hits.

"KAMUI!!" screamed Yuzuriha as Sorata hit Kamui's face and sent him to the ground.

Kamui stood up slowly, "I'm...okay..." 

"For God's sake! Kamui! You're bleeding!!" cried Yuzuriha.

"Yuzu-chan, calm down! It's not a bad injury," calmed Fuuma.

"But..." Yuzuriha glanced at Fuuma and back at Kamui again. 

"I'm okay, Yuzu-chan," said Kamui. He wiped out the blood from his nose and ready for another blow. 

"Come on, lover boy..." teased Sorata with a wild grin on his face.

"Kamui..." Yuzuriha's eyes were full of worry.

*This is my only chance to get close to her...* thought Sorata. A few days ago he passed a place where the two women he knew were having lunch. It was not his fault that heard it. 

/Flashback/

"What kind of man would take your heart, Arashi?" asked Karen, teasingly.

Arashi just smiled, "I want a strong man. A man who can fulfill any wish I desire."

/End flashback/

"I WILL win!!!" Sorata chanted an unknown spell, summoning lightning bolts to Kamui. 

Kamui screamed in agony. 

"Kamui!!!" Karen, Fuuma and Yuzuriha gasped.

"A black summoning spell! How-" Subaru's words were cut off by another summoning spell which look like lightning bolts but purple in color. "Impossible This spell belongs to" Subaru's face was pale. A monk shouldn't have that kind of magic! Sorata's spell was normally silver blue. 

Sorata walked across Kamui's body and reached for Kamui's neck. "I'm sorry, Kamui. But I love Ara-chan. I want to give her anythig." He tighten his grip around Kamui's troat. "You'll understand don't you?"

Kamui choked for breath. His eyesight blurred. He was very weak, bloody and tired. He didn't know what to think anymore, like there was a mist inside his head. Vaguely he saw Sorata's eyes change to a faint silver hue. 

"Give it up, boy. Tell me you give up and I let you go. Please Kamui," pleaded Sorata, but his words are cold, from a cold heart, from cold eyes.

*This is not Sorata, * thought Kamui, lost inside his inner mind, his deepest thoughts. He wouldn't remember this moment and he was loosing the grip of reality again when he heard Fuuma yelling his name. 

"Kamui!!!! Don't lose! Remember our promise!!!!!" cried Fuuma.

"Fu...Fuuma..." moaned the young boy. He wanted to opened his eyes to see Fuuma, his friend. He tried so hard. 

Fuuma's eyes were burning with fire, so bright like his soul. Kamui's eye also burned with blazing fire in his purple orbs. Their gazes locked in a moment of eternity. 

/Flashback/

"Are you sure you want to enter the tournament, Kamui-kun?"

"I'm sure, Fuuma."

"It could be dangerous."

"I know, but I want to find out the purpose of my life. I want to know why I live, what are my dreams, what I will become."

"Kamui."

"I want to fulfill my wish."

"Okay, but Kamui, promise me you will win."

"Okay, don't worry."

"Promise?."

"It's a promise!"

"We take this promise upon our friendship, upon our fists."

/End flashback/

"KAMUI!!" 

*FUUMA!!* 

They didn't notice that their right hands glowed with strong red auras. Subaru, upon looking at the strong aura between the two raised his guard to protect the others, just in case. 

This was not good. Subaru calculated the possibility of their power could destroy the entire city if they wanted to. This was not good. In the mean time, Subaru need to hide this power as he chanted some illusive spell for the common people and strengthen his own barrier to protect the others. 

"Arrrrrggggggggg!!!!!" Kamui cried out loud. He shrugged Sorata off and raised his burning fist for the final blow. The young boy hit Sorata with he incredible fire and sent the Kansai monk across the battlefield. 

The crowd cheered.

"Yatta!!!" Yuzuriha wiped her tears and smiled happily. The kekkai dissolved and the battle arena went into the ground. Yuzuriha rushed to Kamui's side and gave the wounded boy a tight hug. Both collapsed onto the ground since Kamui had little strength to support them both. Kamui grimaced but looked happy.

Subaru and Fuuma ran to aid Kamui. 

Meanwhile, Sorata sprawled on the floor, moaning in defeat.

Karen approached him and knelt. "You don't look good, Sora-kun," smiled Karen.

"Hah, I did what I can, that kid is too strong." Sorata grimaced. "By the way, you have lovely legs, lady." Sorata stared on Karen's graceful legs.

Karen kicked his head lightly and smiled, "Baka." She offered a helping hand, which Sorata accepted it with a thanked smile.

He didn't know, didn't remember he almost killed Kamui that day. No one knew except some people who noticed Sorata's eyes that day, only Subaru and a little girl.

...

Way back behind the crowd, a young man was standing there. He wore a pair of black glasses to hide his face perfectly as he watched the fight with a amuse smile. He hm-ed, "A Psychic Spirit. No, two." He saw the green eyed man put a concealing spell on the kekkai but it hadn't affected him. He saw what he needed and it was enough. He adjusted his glasses then walked away.

...

A few distances away, from behind the shadow, a pair of purple eyes watched them in amusement. "It's almost time..." the figure hissed softly. 

"Yes.." replied the other person behind the figure. 

"Be careful. The hunters are on the way. I can feel it. They were already in this town for a month."

"That I will do, my lady."

...

"Sugoi sugoi!!!" cried a young girl, "Look look, the fight is awesome!!!"

The boy next to her snorted, "Big deal!"

Her green orbs rolled, "Neeeee, koibitou, you're just jealous!"

The boy smirked back at his lover, "I am not!"

The young girl just stuck her tongue out. 

An older man beside them shook his head, "Kids! They're like little monsters."

The young girl glanced at him and glared, "Onii-channnnn, I'm NOT a monster!!!"

"I'm not either." The young boy also glared to the older man. 

The older man looked dagger eyes at the boy and snorted, "Hah, you see?" he said to another young man with glasses, "They're just kids."

The young man with glasses just chuckled. "Ne, we better get going, the Campus registration will be closed by 6 PM."

"Hai."

Then they disappeared into the crowd. 

...

That evening...

On their way back home, Karen went to another direction since she lived in another district. Sorata went somewhere else, mumbling on getting drunk or something. Subaru met Takamura Suoh and went to talk about Subaru's next job.

Kamui, Yuzuriha, Fuuma and Meian walked together.

"Where do you stay, Meian?" asked Kamui.

"In CLAMP dorm."

"That's near our place," said Kamui. "Great, we can take you home then.

"Ah, if it's not a problem."

Yuzuriha patted Meian's shoulder, "No problem. We're in the same direction anyway."

Meian smiled. 

"The fight today is very good, Kamui-san," commented Meian.

"Arigato," smiled Kamui. "It's pure luck. I don't know Sorata would be that strong." 

Yuzuriha laughed," Arashi made a big impression on him, that's why."

Kamui laughed too, "Yeah, his grip is strong." Kamui thought a little about it and felt something missing or forgotten. 

"Especially with the legendary prize and all," he continued. 

"Legendary prize?" questioned Meian.

"Who ever wins the tournament will be granted his wish, any wish. Since winning the tournament will make the person who wins it the greatest psychic fighter," said Kamui.

"Any wish?" Yuzuriha said, "Sounds unreal. If the person has a ridiculous wish, would the wish come true then?"

Kamui shrugged, "Well, I don't know. It depends on the will of the prize, the Shura-to."

"A sword?" asked Meian.

"Yeah, you know about it?" asked Kamui.

"Yes, Shura-to is the legendary sword belongs to the God of War, Ashura. The sword is exhibited in Kyoto's museum, the last time I saw it." 

There was a pause for breath. 

"Anyway," continued Meian, "I heard rumors that the Shura-to can grant any wish to its wielder, or whatever it is." 

"Still sounds fishy to me. Ah, this is my turn, see ya guys later okay?" said Fuuma.

"Okay, see you Fuuma," waved Yuzuriha and Meian.

"Don't forget; tomorrow we visit Kotori!" reminded Kamui.

Fuuma nodded and waved back. 

Yuzuriha turned back at Kamui, "You know, Fuuma is right though, it is sounds fishy."

"It won't hurt to test my abilities," said Kamui.

"But you got hurt today. Though I didn't see much since I stuck in the back crowd and I'm short," Meian frowned.

Yuzuriha suppressed a laugh, "you should have come with us to the front."

"I know, but I'm not fast enough. I was left behind." Meian smiled sheepishly.

"Ahahaha, my fault then. Next time Kamui fights, I have to get a good grip on you, girl," said Yuzuriha and winked. 

They continued to walk together. First they dropped off Meian in CLAMP dorm, since it was closer. Kamui and Yuzuriha went back to the apartment soon after. 

...

The sun set and the night fell.

The moon rose above the horizon, replacing the sun for her night duty. Watching the ugliest, the beautiful of the darkness and the night. 

The night wasn't that cold yet. But by the look of the sky, there would be rain sometime over midnight. Meian looked at the cloud over the stars and sighed. This ability to predict. 

- [ Tsuzuku ] -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Layer II

1. Finished: 210201

Credits: to Sumeragi Aoi, Isman, Melissa Koh & Cleo Tan for proofreading the first and second chapter.

Thank you for reading this fic so far.

R & R + C & C please, domo-arigato

L,  
The Lady of the Night  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A single eternal rose is such a deadly beautiful flower.   
Red like blood, frail like a thousand shattered glass of dreams.   
Such rare exotic beauty exists only to be cursed and damned forever.  
Frozen in eternal beauty.  
http://LuneNautique.net 


	3. Mysterious Eyes

Warning: PG-13 foc language and a little violence, spoilers for the series, AU and OOC, weird in overall

Dreams: Psychic C & P by G. Arnet -aka- The Lady of the Night, 2001 

[ _Me ni utsuru mono...   
Te ni furetari kanjiru mono...   
Sore ga bokura no sekai...   
Donna ni yume wo mite_

_Take a picture by eyes...  
To feel by hand when touching...   
That's my whole world...   
To see how the dream is like, too  
- Garnet Crow "Mysterious Eyes"_ ]  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Layer III: Mysterious Eyes  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night...

...

A dream...

He was standing in the darkness. This was a dream, he noted. A different dream he noted, again. Why would the dreams changed, he wondered. 

Softly the wind caressed his black raven hair, as if it was whispering words of forgotten memories. A strange wall-like-mirror caught his attention. The mirror reflected his form in a full length.

He reached out to touch the glass. The glass was smooth and cold under his palm. He was fascinated by his growth for the past few years. He never looked at himself this intense before. No more childish face, no more sad eyes. He grew taller, maybe as tall as Subaru now. 

He traced the wall slightly as if he was afraid to shatter the glass under his pressure. The mirror blurred as if was done by his touch 

The mist of the mirror slowly parted and revealed a pair of purple eyes. The same eyes, but not his face. His eyes, but not his face. This stranger's face was lovely, smooth and pale white. 

The beauty of this stranger's face enchanted him. 

Who are you?

[ I am you ]

The stranger smiled a sad smile. 

Why?

A shadow embraced the stranger from behind in the most loving way. The stranger smiled softly at the shadow. 

The shadow caught his eyes with those luminous golden eyes.

[ Soon...Peacock-san ] whispered the shadow.

Who?

Silence replied his question.

He mused.

Yet, he couldn't help marvel the deep affection between the two. Lovers perhaps? Two pairs of hands entwined in such way as if they promised not to be apart. 

A red thread bonded them, finger to finger, in one destiny.

And then, they faded into the darkness. 

No. Wait.

And the mirror shattered into brilliant small glasses. 

He shielded his eyes from the light, still wondering about the two. 

The light dimmed eventually and the place went dark once again.

The shattered glasses, he noted, reflected his past life. He could see different memories now and then. The memories he would want to forget but couldn't.

The ones when his mother died. The old house was burning with his mother in it. The last words from her before she died.

The ones when his aunt Tokiko died, bearing the Shinken. 

The ones when he played with Fuuma and Kotori, that afternoon. His happy childhood, and the first promise he made. 

The ones when Fuuma, no, the black Kamui, destroyed his dreams. The one scene when the black Kamui killed Kotori.

And her last words he heard from Kakyou.

/The future is not yet decided/

She died like his mother. 

It was her wish, Kakyou said, to die for earth, for him, for Fuuma. Ironic. He was a dragon of heaven for Kotori and Fuuma; yet, he only could save Fuuma. 

Kakyou told him that Kotori's death changed the wheel of the destiny. She rather shattered her self in exchanged for their future. 

*Tell me, Kotori, even if your wish saved the earth, and even my wish sealed the faith. What's good for me when you're not here with me? *

Two figures appeared before him. 

Kotori...little bird...Taishinofujin.

A girl...the goddess with ...golden...eyes...?

He woke up saying another name. The name belonged to that young girl with golden eyes. 

...

A dream... 

She was standing in a place with no edge. The place was dark and silent. It was a strange dream and different from yesterday, she noted. 

She tried to speak but no sound coming out. She gave up after trying for sometime. She knelt down on the ground, which made of glass. She looked down beyond the depth of the darkness within the glass. 

She leaned over and placed her hands on the ground to support her weight. The ground was cold like ice. She had grown so much for now she was a young woman in full blossom. Her face was not round anymore and her eyes were more matured. She was taller, although she was not as tall as Kamui. 

She traced her face gently. She wondered what would Kamui or Subaru say when they see her dressed in a night gown, looking seductively like this. 

The mist slowly covered the ground with its cold touch. She sat down, with hands on her lap, unsure what to do. The mist parted. She looked down again within the glass and saw a pair of golden eyes. The eyes were hers but not her face. 

Golden orbs met the same color of irises. 

Who are you?

[ I am you ]

A single tear fell from the shadow's cheek.

Why?

A pair of hand embraced the shadow like a lover. They were both smiling sadly at her. She could see the pain from their eyes. Something she couldn't understand.

The one that was embracing the shadow caught her eyes with that strange purple orbs.

[ Soon... my little one ] 

Who?

Only silence replied.

She looked closer at the two.

She felt so sweet just by looking at them, and yet she also felt sad somehow. Maybe it was because of the grave look they cast upon each other. Yet, their hands were locked together tightly.

A red thread bonded them, finger to finger, in one destiny.

They were fading as the mist gathered again.

No. Wait.

But they were gone.

The world around her was dark again. She was lost once again. She never felt so lonely, so sad.

The mist came and gone. 

The glassy ground brought out her memories of her life. The happiest time was the saddest one. The memories she tried to live on just like her friends told her, to live on her life to the fullest. 

The ones when she met Kusanagi. When she came to Tokyo for the first time. It was so sweet of him.

The ones when he left for another.

The ones when she fell for another, and the ones when he only treated her as a friend and little sister. 

The ones when Inuki protected her in the final battle. The ones when little Inuki merged with her power to protect her special one. 

Because of her feeling so strong to protect him.

Inuki knew it.

Kusanagi knew it. 

She felt warm inside. She knew, no matter what, Inuki was inside her, protecting her, sharing her life, sharing her power. A power she never knew she had.

She hugged her self and felt someone was holding her tightly. She smiled in her endless, blissful dream. 

*Kusanagi-san, wherever you are, I hope you are happy. Because now I'm contented with my life, even when you're not here with me. *

Two figures appeared before her.

A dragon's of earth... an Angel... Kusanagi-san.

A young man... a wanderer with... amethyst eyes?

She mumbled his name in her sleep. Another name belongs to that young man with amethyst eyes. (2)

...

Sakura stared at the night sky. It was very amusing when she could see stars in this CLAMP area better than her house. She was in love with the stars since her childhood. She remembered the time when she looked at them with her father and brother. 

She couldn't go back to sleep after the dream. A strange one indeed. A different one perhaps. She couldn't remember it clearly. 

She saw some figures, one with green eyes, and the others with different colors, but she couldn't see their faces. 

"Sakura-chan?"

She turned around and saw Shaoran in half a sleep state on their bed in a hotel room (3). 

Sakura giggled at him. Shaoran looked so adorable in his white-blue stripe pajama and his face looked so damn cute. Shaoran frowned. 

"You're laughing at me, didn't you?" Shaoran went to her and gave her a tickle. 

Sakura laughed, "Stop that. It's not my fault that you looked kawai."

Shaoran grinned and took Sakura's lips in a long passionate kiss. 

After a long blissful moment, they broke apart. 

Sakura giggled. "We better go back to bed, we promised onii-chan that we wouldn't do anything."

"Yeah right, don't want to wake those two in the other room."

Then they huddled back to sleep.

...

Subaru didn't sleep for days. Basically, he was a mess.

He looked at the reports from Suoh again and matched them with the reports from his friends in the government and fellow sorcerers. 

He was worried about Kamui and the tournament. The tournament was suspiciously dangerous with the deaths and all, since some of the victims were the fighters from the tournament. Their blood and psychic energy were drained by someone, or more likely, something.

He closed his eyes. His one eye hurt damn well. F*ck. Time was running out and his friend was in danger. And he knew how stubborn Kamui was. 

He stared on the silent walls, lost in thought. Something was missing, but he couldn't figure what. A connection...he needed to find the connection between the victims. Other than the tournament, he found nothing. Not much of help, he thought dryly. 

His eyes were getting heavy. He was too tired to realize he needed sleep badly.

*Just rest for a while...just a while...* 

He drifted into sleep and saw...a dream he shouldn't see. 

...

He was in a dream, so dark like the night and so cold like the ice. He realized he was in someone else's dream, someone's heart. 

/But who?/

She was standing in a few distances away, with her back on his. She looked translucent in some ways, her presence was more like a ghost. Her aura of life was dim and cold. 

She was wearing a white undergarment (4), a satin dress that shaped her feature well. Her long hair fell on her back. Sometimes the wind gently played with her hair, exposing her long neck. 

Her skin was the color of cold ivory, yet delicate as if he could feel it. 

The dream changed somehow. She was still there, but they were not in that darkness anymore. Instead, they were in a garden.

There was snow everywhere like in every winter. 

In front of her, there was a boy sitting on the snowy ground, on a pool of blood. The boy was embracing a dead woman, dressed in kimono. 

He noted that the boy seems not to notice her and him. 

Now that he looked closely at the boy, he realized that the boy was the younger version of the man that killed his sister a long time ago. The boy was young and yet so mature, so cold. The boy smiled a heartless smile. 

He clenched and unclenched his fish upon seeing the boy's expression. Now was not the time to get personal...yet. 

There was a sound of a door being closed and some steps running into the garden. 

The boy knew who was coming, and panicked. 

A young girl ran into the garden and saw the horror. She screamed and screamed and screamed as he caught and held her tightly. The boy had a difficult time to restrain her.

The young girl was screaming, kicking, trying to break his hold. She did and ran away from there.

The young boy went after the young girl.

Subaru and the other spectator watched the scene in silence.

He looked at her back and felt now sign of emotion from her. 

The surrounding changed again.

They were now in a forest. Green shades of the leaves everywhere with some colorful hues of luminous flowers, and with tall trees and hidden bushes. 

The boy had caught the young girl and had her pinned under him. She scratched his face, screamed and cried. He grabbed her both hands and forced them over her head. 

The young girl screamed again as the young boy tore her shirt open and...

And the surrounding began to fade into motion sepia.

She turned around, facing him. She locked her eyes on his. Those eyes were blazing in golden hue. Cold. Silence. Anger.

/You... should not be here.../ Her mouth formed those words slowly. 

She waved her hand and chanted some unknown ancient spells. She conjured fire spell from her palm. The flame changed into rose petals and started to attack him. 

Storm of rose petals blinded him for a moment. And when he could see again, everything was in a dark motion silence. 

And she was gone...

...

Subaru woke up clenching his blanket so tightly. He breathed heavily.

/It was just a dream.../

*It was just a dream... A dream a dream, * he chanted the words over and over again. He remembered bits of the dreams, yet couldn't remember her face. 

And he couldn't help the feeling he felt from the dream. 

Pain. Anger. Betrayed. 

...

In another dream, another illusion...

Darkness had always been a part of his world. His illusions. The great Sakura tree was still standing there like a magic that was as old as the ancient time. 

The tree seemed to glow in radiant light. Its aura illuminated in such a power from feeding upon people. They said, dead beings were food to make the tree beautiful. Originally, the Sakura tree had white Sakura petals, but since it feed upon blood, the colors of the petals changed into pink, an almost color as blood. 

The guardian always made sure it was feed correctly upon its wish. 

The guardian was now standing near it and gazing blankly at his surrounding.

He pictured some memories in his mind. 

When he spent his time with the Sumeragi, and how it ended. And that thrilling chased and to be chased. Ah, Subaru was a worthy opponent. His life was pretty exciting, taunting the boy. Nay, Subaru had grown to be a man now. Not fun anymore, yet, it kept him amused. He chuckled bitterly. Ah, maybe he was too old already. 

Then he remembered a certain past of his mother. A beautiful one she was. Long black hair, lovely pale face, and lips red like blood. An Angel she was, and an Angel she had been. She always wore that white kimono, which stained with blood after her /job/ finished. She always liked the Camellia more than the Sakura, he wondered why. He couldn't understand her sometimes, and neither did she. Heck, nobody understood him, and he didn't care. 

There was another angel, with pretty eyes, and as innocent as Subaru. The young girl, before he met Subaru. Someone he thought he had forgotten. 

Ah this place, it was so dark in this maboroshi, he thought. So like him. 

The Sakura wept silently, mourning for something or mocking him, he didn't know anymore. 

The Sakura petals were falling like an endless rain. 

Kirei...

"Very beautiful," He whispered to the tree. 

Yes, yes. He felt old already. The tree had found its new would be guardian. Subaru was a fool sometimes, so childish in his own revenge and compassion. It wasn't funny when Subaru came, but it was amusing. His mortal enemy warned him about the thing he had known. 

He laughed almost mockingly, "Too sweet. Too innocent, my dear Subaru-kun."

*Almost like her...*

Seishirou gazed on the tree again. Yes...the tree wouldn't need him anymore. It had found his replacement. His replacement was already in the city. 

Ah, the Sakura tree wouldn't need him anymore. 

Would it be mattered? Soon he could feel again, maybe a fraction before his death. Heck, he felt that strange feeling already. 

How many years since /she/ sacrificed her self for him, for this damned title? Cursed her to make him felt this way. 

*Yet, her face was so angelic...almost sacred.*

He stared on his palms. He could still see it, the blood from her body on his hands. The blood was red on the snow. 

He stared at his hands again. The blood was still there.

*I shouldn't have fallen in love with her...*

/Flashback/

He placed the body on the altar. He had carried her dead body all the way here. To a place he knew she loved most. 

A Sanctuary. 

Gently, he cleaned her dress but it was still stained with blood and mud, wet from the night rain and the snow. 

He took off a silver cross from his neck and entwined the jewel together with her hands on her chest. 

He looked at her lovely face lovingly for one second of bliss. There was a trace of tears and a faint smile on her lips. He touched it, so soft like the cherry it self, red like blood on her pale-like-snow face.

After that he shut everything he ever felt. Locked in the deep side of his heart. 

He lifted her face slowly with both hands and kissed her forehead feather light kiss. He rested his forehead against her.

"Kimi o Aishiteru yo," he whispered softly.

He stepped back. The strange ache gripped his heart again. 

The Sakura petals started to form and swirl around him.

"Sleep well..." the Sakura began to engulf him.

"My love..."

And the dark once against claimed its victim in that silent music. 

/End Flashback/

He stared at the hovering three. 

A moment passed and another time rolled. 

Suddenly he heard giggles echoed inside his long last Maboroshi, breaking his reverie.

"Who's there?" he turned his back to that sound. 

The giggles became clear. 

No one had ever entered his illusion without his acknowledged, except maybe Subaru. 

He was on his guard but he wasn't ready when a girl appeared from the mist, from inside the whirling rose petals. The rose petals brushed her hair gently, revealing her feature and face ever so clearly.

"Sei-chan..." she said with a clear lovingly tone. 

It brought shock to him, as if he had seen a ghost. And perhaps, she was one.

A young girl, face white like the snow, pale like the moonlight, with lips red like the rose, more red than the Sakura. She has those innocent eyes, purple bright like velvet. 

"!!"

- [ Tsuzuku ] -  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Layer III:  
(1). From a novel by Yoshiki Tanaka, art by CLAMP, I swear Kotori looked like Taishinofujin  
(2). I have a weird sense of story telling, they were from CLAMP's debut work +P  
(3). No H minded please ^^;  
(4). NOT transparent of course  
5. Thank you for Yoshida Kenji for the translation of "Mysterious Eyes" sang by Garnet Crow  
6. Ahh, well, Seishirou had a big OOC plastered on his face, (he seems pathetic _) gomen ^^;;  
7. Finished layer III: 050301 

8. Credits: to Spectre for helping me on the editing ^^ and to Silver Wind and Sumeragi Aoi for encouraging me to continue 


End file.
